


Here Comes the Bride

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Song Lyrics, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Jamison attends the wedding of Angela and Genji. He also talks with Satya about a possible future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off a really, really cute picture that the famous raedoodles drew. Here's the link: http://raedoodles.tumblr.com/post/149301210837/attended-a-fabulous-wedding-this-past-weekend-and
> 
> If you like the picture, please go reblog it and give her some nice notes okay? She's awesome.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it is with utmost pride that I introduce to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Genji Shimada!" Winston announced before the crowd exploded with applause.

Genji was blushing as he led his bride into the room. Angela, however, was smiling brightly. The two of them headed to the dance floor as the applause continued.

"Angela looks beautiful!" Mei said.

"Like an angel," Zarya added.

Jamison watched as Angela and Genji began to dance. He had to admit; they were a cute couple. Their wedding was the very first wedding Jamison had been too. He felt a bit odd for him. He normally didn't wear suits or shirts for that matter, but according to Mei, you couldn't show up at a wedding shirtless. In all honesty, he considered not going. Who wanted a Junker at such an important event? But when Mercy heard this and confronted him, she looked ready to cry. How could he say no? Mercy had invited everyone and obviously it was important to her.

So here was wearing a rented tux, watching Angelia and Genji share their first dance as a married couple. He managed to smile. He was happy for the two of them. Mercy had always been very kind to both Jamison and Mako. Jamison hadn't always gotten along with Genji, but after the years, they became friends. So he was happy that two of them had found happiness.

The wedding was an extravagant affair, to say the least. There was a buffet table for the reception, but it wasn't a small one with little portions. No, it was massive with steak, lobster, a chocolate fountain and a huge mountain of pastries. The cake was also huge with five tiers, each a different flavor of cake. There was even a table for kids that had crayons and the table cloth was paper so the kids could draw on it. Mercy's wedding dress had been custom-made, and the bridesmaid's dresses had also been custom ordered. There were even ice sculptures!

And it didn't stop there. Angela had made sure that those in Overwatch who didn't know how to dance got dancing lessons. Jamison now knew how to waltz. He found it rather silly because honestly, who would want to dance with him.

"Is something on your mind Jamison?"

Jamison snapped out of his daydreaming and looked to see who was talking to him. Instantly, his face turned red. Satya Vaswani aka Symmetra was standing before him. Usually, she was in her Vishkar dress, but today, she was wearing a pale, pink gown with ruffles and a collar. The dress shimmered with each step she took. Her black hair shone in the light, and when she smiled, her eyes sparkled. Jamison gulped.

"Beautiful."

"What?"

Jamison realized he had spoken out loud and his face became even redder.

"Beautiful wedding isn't it?" He said, tugging at his collar. "Nice reception too!"

"It is a very enjoyable affair isn't it?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah." Was all Jamison could say. "What about you?"

"I am having a wonderful time. I haven't been to a wedding in a while," Satya smiled. "I am very happy for both Angela and Genji. I wish them all the happiness in the world."

"Yeah, happiness." Jamison grinned.

"Oh look, Angela is about to throw her bouquet."

Jamison looked over to where Angela was. She had her back to a large group of women. Interested, Jamison got up and joined them. Angela suddenly threw the bouquet into the air. The women all went to catch, but none of them were as fast as Jamison was. He jumped into the air and caught the flowers.

"I caught it!" He declared.

"Wonderful!" Angela clapped.

"Congratulations!" Mei added.

Jamison smiled, proud of himself. He walked back over to where Satya was.

"I caught it! All mine!" Jamison chuckled.

"Impressive," Satya smiled. "It appears you will be wed next. According to this Western tradition at least."

"Is that so?" Jamison asked, rubbing his nose.

Jamison looked at Satya. Marriage huh? He had never thought about it. Junkers weren't the marrying type. But things were different now. Maybe settling down with someone would be nice. For a short second, he pictured Satya in a wedding gown, and he felt his heart flip flop. He tugged at his collar again as a slow song started to play.

"Oh, I do love this song," Satya said with a dreamy sigh.

Jamison stared at her for a second.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Satya looked over at him, and she seemed shocked. But then she nodded. Setting down her glass, she took Jamison's hand, and they headed to the dance floor. Inside his chest, Jamison felt his heart beating like mad. Could he remember all those steps he learned? Gulping, he placed his hand on Satya's hip while she put her hand on his shoulder. To his amazement, Jamison found himself dancing. He grinned as the song continued.

_I just can't help falling in love with you)_   
_Wise men say only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you_   
_Shall I say would it be a sin_   
_(Be a sin)_   
_If I can't help falling in love with you_   
_Like a river flows (Oooh)_   
_To the sea (Oooh)_   
_So it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_   
_Some things are meant to be_

"Hey, Satya?"

"Yes, Jamison?"

"Um---" He paused for a second. "Have you ever considered getting hitched?"

"Well, the idea has crossed my mind a few times," Satya said. "However, my life has been rather hectic. Not just with work but now with Overwatch. I don't know if I could ever settle down, but the idea does appeal to me."

There was another pause.

"Well maybe---if you want to get married and there are no takers---maybe we could get married?"

_Take my hand (take my hand)_   
_Take my whole life too (life too)_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

"That would be nice."

"Really?"

"I think so. It would be nice to marry a friend."

Friend.

She saw him as a friend.

"I'll give you a ring and everything Sat. One of these days, I promise."

"That's a nice thought, Jamison."

To her, she thought it was just a thought but Jamison? Jamison planned to make it a reality one day.

 

 


End file.
